Most Desires
by Jay Dralacon
Summary: An interesting tale, one of a guardian, a princess, and the journey they partake on. Rated PG for language, and some alternate themes.
1. Chapter One Toranpu

Author's Note: …Wow. It's been, like forever. Well, after what must be two years, I'm back! And suddenly inspired o.o Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Most Desires". Credits go to Cerena Montanyu (Whom without, the ideas for my characters would never have been.) and Wintyr Feanim (Whom helped me out with a few things.), just wanna say thanks. ^-^

Most deserts are dry, hot, and tiring. The land of the Gerudo was no exception. The sun was at high noon, casting its rays down upon the barren land. It also happened to be a windless day. Quite an unfortunate situation, if anyone was to pass through.

"…Screw the sun." Toranpu Shikon commented idly, for he just happened to be passing through the Gerudo Desert. The young man tilted his head back to watch the clouds passing overhead. He had a fair complexion to him; it was surprising he didn't burn under the scorching heat. His eyes were a dark blue hue, one might call them 'Midnight Blue'. His hair was also dark (and considerably long), it was a lighter tone of black, and it fell to just above his knees. He was muscular, and had a slight mature appearance, suggesting his age to be in his early twenties.

Clothing wise, he wore a tight white tank top. This particular top slanted inwards near his chest, revealing most of his shoulders. It also had a turtleneck like neck, but it was wide and ended just before his chin. Black leather pants covered his legs, the clothing itself somewhat loose for leather. Slung around his waist was a black belt, designed in a criss-cross, 'X' like pattern. Attached to this belt was a hakana. Or, a piece of cloth placed around the legs, but left open in the front. This particular hakana was pure white, and its length was so great, that the material trailed on the ground behind him as he walked. Over the white one, was a much smaller version that was blue with thick black trim, and white designs. Under the white hakana, was another belt, more normal. It was left open, but attached to it was another, slightly longer then last hakana. It was pure black with a blue diamond pattern for trim.

For accessories, he wore small black gloves, but over them, identical black gauntlets. Black boots, with a type of gauntlet armor over them, protected his feet. From the gauntlet on his right arm, two small brown ropes traced up his arm, but stopped before the shoulder. Attached to the back of the first belt, was what looked to be a premature version of a scabbard. Slung in this scabbard was a nasty looking black sword. Finally, a small, golden Celtic cross (attached to a gold chain) was strung around his neck.

Sighing heavily, he jumped down from the boulder he was sitting on, and continued along his way, following the posts sticking out of the sand. A few monsters erupted from the sands, in attempts to claim his soul. Of course, a few swift strikes of his blade, and they were down for the count.

Finally, after what seemed like hours on end, Toranpu reached the small stretch between the vast desert (which was now, thankfully, behind him) and the Spirit Temple. He observed the shrine with a small look of amusement. He'd seen better. But still, to carve something that big in a mountain, mostly by hand… Shaking it off, he crossed the short stretch of sand. As he approached the small stone slab before the temple, a group of Leevers burrowed up from the sand, and snapped their pincers, poised for attack.

"Give me a break." Toranpu rolled his eyes, instantly hold his sword in both hands. It took much practice to be able to arm himself quickly. Holding out the sword horizontal to himself, he closed his eyes. From around his feet, small spheres of black light swirled around him, before entering the sword, giving it an eerie black glow. With a grunt, he pointed the sword downwards, and impaled it into the sand. No more then two seconds later, blasts of shadow energy erupted from under each of the monsters, instantly sending them to an early grave.

Sheathing the sword, also in record speed, he entered the hollowed halls of the temple. Upon entering, he took note of a few things at once. First, were two identical mirrors, framed in what looked to be frames resembling snakes. Second, two small jars suddenly flew at him, which he had just managed to dodge. And finally, third was that four Gerudo warriors, all in identical transparent pink and non-transparent white cloth, all suddenly baring twin swords, all dangerously pointed at him. He took a sharp breath.

Suddenly, a small platform levitated downwards from the ceiling. On this small, square platform was an elegant woman. Her long, raven hair was piled in all kinds of exotic styles. Two longer 'clumps' of hair fell to frame her face, those wrapped in silver ribbon slightly. Her gown, for that was what she wore, was a pitch black, with violet trim, patterns, and tassels. She wore makeup not unlike her warrior companions, and her slightly tanned skin confirmed that she was also one of the desert people.

"Lower your weapons," she spoke in a light voice, while all at the same time, elegant and firm. "I have sent for him."

"You sent for me? Geez." He sighed, releasing his held air, "Couldn't you have sent like, a horse or something? Do you know how hot it is out there?"

"Nave!" one of the warriors took a step forward. "Hold your tongue before her highness!" While they had put away those swords, those girls still looked pretty deadly.

"It is quiet alright, Matahome." The lady of elegance said softly. "I suppose I should have thought ahead. My apologies." She curtsied. "I am Lady Kumo Seppun of the Gerudo and the desert."

"Don't give a keese who you are." He responded shortly. "Just tell me why I'm here."

A growl resounded from one of the warriors.

"Blunt and to the point. Perfect." Kumo stepped down from her now-descended platform. "Of course, but if I may, could we return to the training grounds? I'm rather fatigued."

"I am NOT crossing that wasteland again." He crossed his arms.

"I would not expect you to." Kumo smiled. "I shall teleport us there." With that, she clasped her hands together in a prayer gesture. From under her, black light expanded to coat the room. It stayed that way for a moment, before the spell seemed to go backwards, the light retreating back under her. As it did so, the scenery showed the inside of her chamber in the training grounds, where is where they now were. "Oh…!" Kumo swayed slightly, falling back to land in her chair.

"My lady!" All four warriors cried, rushing to her side. "You shouldn't have done that!" The one, Matahome, scolded her superior. "Your powers are already tired from praying to the Sage…"

"Of course…" She held her head lightly. "I am terribly sorry, but could I ask you to spend the night? I am rather exhausted. We could talk tomorrow…"

Toranpu sighed out of annoyance. "Fine, whatever." He turned to go.

"One of the Gerudo will show you to a room…" the tired lady smiled weakly. "Oh! I did not catch your name…"

He stopped in the doorframe. "…Tora." And he left.

---

"Here is your room, sir." A Gerudo opened a metal door, revealing a decent room. It contained a bed, a small dresser, and a chair.

Without even thanking the poor woman, he entered the room and slammed the door in her face. Sighing, he looked around the room, and spotted a small, square window on a bare wall. He peered out it, and saw many Gerudos outside. Some stood guard, others walked around aimlessly, and some exiting another door, looking beat up, but overly happy. He sighed, watching the sun set beyond the mountain that blocked his view of the Hylia Lake. When it went down fully, he continued staring out of his hole in the wall, before deciding it was time for bed.

Yawning, he undid the belts at his waist, removing the hakanas and draping them over the chair. He did the same with his tank top, after removing his chain. Kicking off his armored boots and gloves, he gently laid his sword down across the seat of the chair. Now clad in only his pants, he crossed the floor. Pulling back the covers on the bed, he climbed into it, wincing at its not-so-soft feeling. Sighing again, he rested his head on the softer pillow, and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter Two Yume

Author's Note: Woo! Second chapter! Anyways, I believe that 'hakana' is the proper term… You know, those 'skirts' that Kuja (FFIX) wears? Anyway… Please, don't mind if I've spelt any names wrong. It has been a while since I've played Zelda. If you find any normal errors, then sure as heck, let me know! ^_~

Orange light entered through the series of windows in Lady Kumo Seppun's chamber, within the Gerudo Fortress. The elegant woman presently sat before a vanity, slowly styling her hair into more exotic styles, not unlike the previous day. Just as she finished a braid, a small knock came to her door, and Matahome entered, bowing slightly.

"Your ladyship," she began, "Master Tora is ready to speak with you."

"Good." Kumo sighed, "Send him in."

Matahome was suddenly pushed aside as the man with no manners made his presence known. "Morning." Was his glum greeting.

"And a pleasant morning it is." She confirmed, never once looking at him. "I hope you slept well."

"Not really." He admitted. "Those beds are hard." A small smirk played on his lips as he saw Matahome in the corner, fuming silently.

"I see." Kumo said, no detect of anything in her tone. "You are somewhat like a freelance missionary, if I'm not mistaken…?"

"Sorta."

"Well, my daughter (Din love her.), she's decided that she would rather practice with magic then with sword." She chuckled slightly. "She takes after her father."

"Don't you use magic too?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but, more or less, the elemental kind. Her father was a Sheikiah."

"Right." He eyed her weird hair for lack of anything better to do.

"Anyway, she will be traveling around much, leaning from other races and what not." Sighing, she stood to face him. "I am hiring you to be her bodyguard. A… protector of sorts."

"Whatever." He sighed heavily. "How much is in it for me?"

"Oh, of course." She gestured to a treasure chest on the floor, which opened to reveal gold and jewels and what not. "You shall be paid at weekly intervals. Is that fine?"

"Hell yeah." He nodded, grinning for once. "So, who's the brat I'm guarding?"

"Well… I suppose she's getting ready now, although she was not exactly thrilled with the idea." She looked out the window, almost sadly. "I suppose I don't have to ask that you will protect her from everything…?"

"Duh. It's part of the job."

"Good." She sighed once more. "Matahome, would you take Master Tora to the stables?"

"Yes, your ladyship." The warrior bowed, and left the chamber. "This way." She motioned to Toranpu, eyeing him evilly. He followed, eyeing her right back.

"Good luck on your journey." She called after them, moving to stand in the doorway. "Tell Yume I love her!"

"Her name is Yume…?"

---

Toranpu had to grin – what an awesome horse. It was pure black, and had piercing steel eyes. It looked tough, like it wouldn't let anyone get in its way. Kinda like him. He wondered if it had covered up feelings too.

"This is the only horse we can spare." Matahome said, having just finished saddling it up. "He's pretty easy to control, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good." Toranpu rolled his eyes.

"And another thing." She eyed him again. "Don't you dare try anything with Lady Yume. If you do, I'll have your head on a silver platter with lettuce."

He burst out laughing, sarcastically. "Come on! Me? Try anything? And she's like what, twelve years old?"

"Actually, I'm sixteen." A voice came from behind him. "Seventeen next month."

Toranpu blinked, and turned around. Standing in the entrance to the Fortress was, obviously, Lady Yume. She was very pretty, to say the least. Unlike her mother, Yume had a fair complexion, unlike the other Gerudos. She had long, blond hair that was drawn up in a jeweled clip. For a top, it was a small transparent tube-top-ish top with many designs to prevent you from seeing more then you want to. Her pants were the traditional low-rising pink poofy pants, only not as poofy. Small pointed red shoes cover her feet, and she wore other articles of small jewelry. Covering her forearms were a gauntlet type of wear, only made of silk.

"Do you like it?" she giggled, picking up a small shoulder bag and walked towards them. "I heard it's just like what the Spirit Sage used to wear!"

"It's very pretty, your highness." Matahome smiled warmly. Toranpu rolled his eyes. This was gonna be a long trip.

Groaning slightly, Toranpu jumped up on the back of the horse, Matahome steadying the animal while Yume climbed on behind him. "Pleased to meet you." He heard Yume say from behind him. "I'm Yume."

"Whatever." Then as an after thought, "Name's Toranpu. Call me Tora."

"Ooh." She giggled. "You're more friendly then I thought."

"Are not." He chuckled. "I prefer Tora to Toranpu. It sounds better."

"If you say so, Master Tora."

"Have a safe journey, Your Highne—HEY! WAIT!" Matahome's sudden cries were in vain, however, as Toranpu (who was tired of waiting) dug his heels into the horse's sides, causing the animal to take off. 

Yume giggled slightly, slipping her bag over her shoulder. She gasped as the ground below her suddenly vanished – Toranpu had jumped the canyon.

"YEE-HAW!" he shrieked, feeling pure adrenaline as the horse landed, galloping on towards Hyrule Field. Yume, not quite feeling like giggling anymore, simply wrapped her arms around the stomach of this daredevil that was her new guardian.

"What are you doing?" he blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trying not to fall off, silly." She poked his shoulder.

"Whatever." He focused ahead, slowing the horse down to a trot.

Yume yawned – she had to get up extra early that morning, so she was sill somewhat tired. Seeing as this man's apparently cold soul didn't scare her off, she (after moving his long hair to the side, it no longer blew uncontrollably at this speed.) rested her head on his bare shoulder, and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three Kakario

Author's Note: Meh, this chapter was done a little quickly… I must be hyper about re-submitting to FF.Net. GO MEH! O.o Yup. Definitely hyper. If you see any problems, don't hesitate to tell me! Oh, and one final thing. R/R! ^_^

The fair Gerudo was rudely awakened sometime later. She felt her body falling – and got a mouthful of hair.

"Mmpgh!" Yume instantly shot up, and groaned. Toranpu had jumped down from the horse, causing her (whom had been sleeping on his shoulder.) to fall, face first, into the ebony horse's mane. She glanced around to find her less-then-cheerful companion. He happened to have just jumped down from the animal, and was standing a few feet away. He had his hands behind his head, evidently working with his hair.

"Where are we?" The Gerudo princess asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Just before Kakario." He pointed out.

"Oh. Must be around noon, then?" She let herself down from the horse. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Gonna chop of my hair."

She blinked, starting at him in disbelief. "What? Why? I like your hair!"

"It gets in the way. Like, in battles and stuff and what not."

"Oh, honestly!" Yume reached into her bag and pulled out a small tube. "You're being stubborn." With that, she crossed the plains, grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back.

"OW!" he cursed. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Be quiet." She stuck her tongue out. Uncapping the tube, she squeezed a large amount of a jelly-like substance over her palm. Gripping his hair with one hand, she wrapped her gel-covered hand around his hair, just above her other hand. She slowly slid both her hands down, one to steady and one to gel, before letting go near the bottom of his long locks.

"There." Yume stood up, walking away to clean her hands in the small river near them. "It's a special kind of hair product. It will keep your hair in this 'cylinder' shape, while still allowing it to flow freely."

"Hmph." Toranpu regarded his reflection in the shimmering water below. "Not bad." And without even a simple thank you, he turned and headed for the stairs leading to the village.

Yume watched him walk up the stairs for a moment, almost admiring how his body slanted as he climbed the stone steps. She was caught up in her daydream, however, as she did not notice the advancing monster from behind.

Toranpu sighed, now standing within the village limits. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he shrug her off just now? It was so… unlike him. Although, he did like the feeling of her hands in his hair… Growling, he instantly yanked off his black glove and harshly grasped the blade of his sheathed sword. He hissed as he felt the blade slit his palm, something he had done before. It was sort of a type of self-punishment; Toranpu was determined not to let anyone get close to him.

He wasn't stupid. Really, just when he thought about it, people die. Everyone dies, it's inevitable. When someone dies, someone close, then you feel pain, worse then this self-inflicted slitting. Toranpu heard of it from elders, and he was determined not to feel that pain. He lifted his hand from where it clenched his weapon, watching amusedly as he crimson blood traced a trial down his hand, to drip upon the green grass.

Toranpu sighed outwards. He harshly hauled his glove back on, ignoring the slight, stressed pain. "Well, this is Kakario." He spoke to the half-Gerudo, half Sheikah. When he received no immediate answer, he turned around. "Yume?" he blinked, for she was not there. "Oh, goddesses." Tora rolled his eyes as he decided the stairs near the entrance, rounding the corner. "Can't you at least keep up-" he was cut off as he spied the girl running in circles, a small skeleton chasing her.

"Great." Unsheathing his blade, he jumped the remaining stairs and impaled the monster just as he passed under him. "Stupid little bastard." He cursed, spiting on its remains. He turned, addressing the girl whom was now panting, pressing her hand to her chest, over her heart. "Can't you even defend yourself?" he half-heartedly scolded her. "Can't you… cast magic or something?!" he waved his arms for emphasis.

"But I…" she paused to catch her breath. "I don't know anything…" She gulped as he rolled his eyes. "I have the talent!" she quickly followed up, "Just… no spells yet. In Kakario, I can find out… how to attain my magic."

"Good lord." He sighed. "You had better learn, fast. I can't be the only offensive person in this little story."

"I know." She bowed her head.

"Well, come on." He hauled his sword from the ground, sheathing it properly. "Let's GO." He shouted, starting up the stairs. This time, Yume was not far behind. But still, something bothered him… (Stallchildren? In the daylight hours? That doesn't seem right…)

---

Toranpu kicked the dirt around an old house in Kakario. This was SO stupid. Yume went into this house after speaking with the chief of the village. That was shortly after lunch. Now, it was well into the evening, and she still wasn't out. "Hurry up, damnit!" he sharply kicked the door for the umpteenth time that day. Sighing, he crossed his arms and paced.

A few moments later, Yume exited the house. "I'm sorry it was so long, Tora-kun…" she began softly. "The chief had to read my ma-"

"Tora." He sharply corrected her. "Well?"

"…" Yume pulled out a small, clear orb. "I'm suppose to go to the temples around the world. Apparently, there are spirits inside the temples that will grant me the magic."

"I see." He sighed, not really caring that much. "What's first, then?"

"Well…" she paused. "I suppose… the temple of shadows is closest… In the graveyard." She pointed.

"Alright, let's go." He turned and walked towards the gravesite.

"N-now?!" Yume gasped. "It's night time!"

"So…?"

"Not even the high priests of the castle approach the Shadow Temple by night…" she shuddered. "It is rumored to be crawling with demons at night…"

"Really?" he perked up. "Awesome. Let's go!" and with a sly grin, he dashed off. 

"Wait…! Tora!" Yume gasped as she watched him run. "But… Not now… Please…"

"Lady Yume?"

"Ahh!" she gasped, whirling around, sighing when she revealed it was only the chief. "Sorry." She bowed lightly. "You startled me…"

"My apologies." He also bowed. "Now, you mentioned that you knew no magic…?" Yume nodded. "Well, I have a little present. It may help within the Shadow Temple." He offered her a small, white orb.

"What is it…?" she asked, taking the orb into her hands.

"It is the Strike of Healing. Someone I knew started to train with it. But they gave up." A shrug. "You should find it effective."

"Thank you very much!" she bowed once more, pocketing the glowing object.

"It is I who should be thanking you." The old man smiled warmly. "We are like a dying race, the Sheikah… It is an honor you wish to learn our magic, like…" he paused. "Your father."

"Why… yes." She smiled, understanding. "I shall be off now. Thank you for everything." Yet one more bow, and she broke out in a run towards the graveyard.

---

Toranpu was already standing upon the stone slab before the temple stairs. He looked at the odd marking on it, illuminated by the graveyard lanterns. "Cool…"

"Tora!" Yume cried, approaching the Royal graves (Which were directly below him.).

"Up here." He looked down.

"What…? How'd you get up there?" she gasped.

"I jumped." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "C'mon, then." He extended his hand. "I won't wait forever."

Pausing one more time, she reached up and took his hand. Truth be told, she liked how firm his grip was. It made her feel… secure, almost. In no time, she was standing next to him, staring down into the darkness of the stairs.

"Well…" a sly grin. "Let's go get us some demons!" and he took off down the stairs, until Yume could not see him anymore.

"Come on…!" she groaned, slowly descending the stairs. "Can't you wait for me… Can't you protect me properly…? (…Can't you hold me secure?)" Her final wish was but a whisper.


End file.
